


Home Again, Home Again

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [47]
Category: Kingsman (Movies), Sherlock (TV), technically - Fandom
Genre: For Military Family Appreciation Month, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: John is called back into active military service, much to the dismay of his husband and children.





	Home Again, Home Again

**Author's Note:**

> For National Military Family Appreciation Month: https://nationaldaycalendar.com/military-family-appreciation-month-november/
> 
> I'm not in the military, nor do I have any family who has actively served in my lifetime that I can remember, so I have absolutely no idea how hard it would be to go through something like this, even if nothing terribly bad happens while said family member is on tour. Let me know if this is offensive.

“Mish, what’s army?” Hudson asked, holding the letter curiously. 

“It’s where Pop used to work,” Hamish said, looking up from his homework. “Why?”

“They sent a letter,” she held it out to her brother. “See?”

Hamish took the letter from Hudson and looked it over, deducing as much as he could without actually opening it. “Is Pop home yet?”

“He just went to get Hayley,” Hudson shrugged. “Daddy’s in the kitchen though.”

Hamish nodded as he stood, taking the letter to his father with conclusions he hoped were wrong.

* * *

“They said you’d never have to go back,” Hamish heard his father hissing quietly when he and his sisters were supposed to be in bed that night. “Haven’t they taken enough from you John?”

“The only reason I was discharged was because of my limp, and we both know it was just psychosomatic,” John responded calmly. “I’ll be fine Sherlock, I won’t be on the front lines this time.”

“I can’t lose you, John,” Sherlock said, voice breaking. “I need you. The children need you. We can’t lose you.”

“You won’t, love, I promise.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” Sherlock’s voice was muffled. There was a moment of quiet before Sherlock spoke again. “You can come out now, Hamish.”

Hamish stepped around the corner so his parents could see him. “When do you leave?” 

“Two weeks,” John answered, not bothering to lecture Hamish about eavesdropping. “I’m not sure how long, it could be anywhere from six months to four years.”

Hamish nodded. “You can’t leave us for four years,” he said seriously. “Dad wouldn’t survive, and neither would the girls.”

“Oh, you’d be okay?” John teased, pulling Hamish in. 

“I’m 13, I’ll be fine, but Hudson’s only five, and Hay’s eight, they need someone to look after them.”

“So do you, sweetheart,” John pressed a kiss to the top of Hamish’s head. “Everything will be alright, go to bed.”

“Okay,” Hamish mumbled. “I love you, Poppa.”

“I love you too, Mish.”

* * *

John was gone for 18 months. It wasn’t the longest term of service possible, but it was much too long for Hamish.

“When’s Poppa coming back?” Hudson looked up at Hamish, “He missed my birthday.”

“He missed all of our birthdays, Hudson,” Hamish sighed. “He missed two of mine. He’ll be home next week, okay?”

“Okay,” Hudson was quiet for a moment. “Daddy said that Poppa got real bad hurt last time he went away like this. What if he dies?”

“Hey,” Hamish moved to sit on the floor next to his sister. “Pop’ll be home next week, and you’ll see for yourself, he’s absolutely fine, okay?”

“Okay,” Hudson burrowed into his side. “I miss him.”

“I miss him too,” Hamish pressed a kiss to the top of his sister’s head. “Why don’t you draw him a picture for when he gets home.”

“Yeah!” Hudson agreed, picking up her crayons again and drawing with renewed vigor.

* * *

“I can’t see him,” Hudson whined, standing on her tiptoes as if that would make a difference in seeing over the crowds. “Hamish, I can’t see him.”

“I can’t see him either Hudson,” Hamish sighed, picking her up to sit on his shoulders. “Better?”

“I still can’t see him,” Hudson whined.

“Maybe he is plane was delayed,” Hayley offered.

“Flight board says otherwise,” Sherlock answered.

“Or maybe you lot are all facing the wrong way.”

All three, four counting Hudson on Hamish’s shoulders, turned around quickly to find John, looking tired and careworn, but no worse than he had the day they’d last seen him at that same airport. 

“Poppa!” the man was instantly swarmed by all three children, laughing as they held on tight.

“I’ve missed you guys,” he murmured, letting them go. “Sherlock, going to get in on this?”

Sherlock was still standing, rooted, in the spot he had been watching for John from, though, the second he saw John, he surged forward, wrapping his arms around John. “You’re home,” he murmured. “You came home.”

“I told you I would,” John murmured. “I promised.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Sherlock or Kingsman


End file.
